glad i waited austriaxreader
by shigurefan101
Summary: don't worry princess! Roderich Edelstein, Prince of Austria will rescue from the tower the evil witch put you in!


You are a princess. Much to your dislike, you've been locked up by a witch named Elizabeta. She's not your typical witch, green, long pointy nose, warts, etc. In fact, she's the exact opposite! However she is hungry-for power. She knew that the 4 year old Roderich would, when old enough to know what love is, fall in love with you, the new-born princess of France. She couldn't have this. She wanted power. And the only way to get that was through Roderich. SO that meant you had to be out of the way. She didn't have the heart to kill you, so she locked you up in a tower in the middle of NOWHERE. This is a story of how you got out of that old tower, and met your doom when you least expected it.

-Present Day, your POV-

You love to sing. Ever since you knew you existed, you were singing. You sang everywhere…well everywhere inside that stupid tower. You are 18 years of age. And as far as you know, you were born in that tower and have never been allowed to leave. Since you live here and there really isn't that much to do, you spent a lot of time reading. You've especially read a lot of books where in the end, the prince rescues the princess, and you've always waited for YOUR prince to come rescue YOU. But sadly, no one has EVER come to rescue you, not to visit you, NOTHIN'. Which kinda erks you. No, scratch that, REALLY erks you. The only person you ever saw was your 'mother' Elizabeta. However today was a new day, so you, like always, tried to put a positive thought towards it.

-Roderich's POV-

'I am 22 years old, and still NOTHING has happened in my life. Well, except Elizabeta. But still. I DON'T love her. Why did my parents force me to marry her? All I want is an adventure. Is that really too much to ask?' I think to myself. Hallo. In case you haven't figured out yet, I'm Roderich, prince of Austria. Even though I'm married, I still don't haven't gotten the throne. I don't really care though. In fact, I don't really want it all that much. I know once I become king, I won't have time to go on the adventure I've wanted to go on ever since I was old enough to think. I sometimes can't help but think that the mysterious young lady singing in my head has helped encourage this. I want to know what she wants. She almost seems sad, and alone. I've heard her singing to me since I was about 4 years old, and I never really took it seriously. But lately, as Elizabeta has wanted more in our marriage, I hear her more. It's almost like she's warning me not to take it further. She seems even sadder then she has in the past. I started to worry, so I decided to ask Elizabeta if she had any ideas on what I should do.

"Hallo Elizabeta" I said to her.

"Oh Roderich there you are!" she replied smiling.

"I have to tell you something. Ever since I was 4 or so, I've heard a girl singing in my head. Luckily for me, she has a beautiful voice" I laughed at that last line. Suddenly her face fell and she got all defensive about the topic. So obviously, it was a dead giveaway she knew something about the matter. She ended her rath by storming out of the room.

Later that night, I did some research on it. I opened up my lap top, and searched the topic. I got of stupid answers, as usual, but I did get something useful. I clicked the link and it was about the lost princess of France. Sure I've heard of the topic, but like most people, I assumed she was just dead. Apparently, she was kid-napped as a new born, and hasn't been heard or seen of since. It said that the Queen of France had quite a voice, and that it was probable that the princess would inherit her talents. It also said some things that would've been gibberish to pretty much anyone else, but to me, made perfect sense. It said that there have been reports of people hearing her singing in their head, usually a sad song, but it was sung beautifully. It said that the song 'Hallelujah' was the most common, and truthfully that's the song that I probably most commonly hear when she sings to me. 'So I was right. She was trying to tell me something' I thought to myself.

I continued my research, and found one more thing that looked like it could have helped, it read:

"There had been reportings of a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes with a baby that looked like the princess, but after a few days of the kid-napping, no one saw her. Some believe her to be witch, as some saw her disappear with the baby right in front of their eyes. Some believe her name to be…"

Elizabeta came in and shut my laptop.

"Elizabeta vat are you doing I was reading zat und…"

"Oh hush you" she said in an almost seductive tone. "Roderich, let's just make love all night with no care in the world." She pulled me over to the bed and laid me down, climbing on top of me. She laid down on top of me and started kissing me passionately. So in the end I really had no say in whether I wanted to make love or not. And that kinda annoyed me, considering I didn't.

-The magical time skip-

I opened up my lap top the next morning, and continued reading. However to my misfortune, the name I read that was the supposed kid-napper made me want to scream.

"ELIZABETA" I yelled.

"What's wrong my dear I-"she stopped mid sentence and looked at the screen. Her face drained.

"Ha. You just gave yourself avay, und now I know zat I vas you." She walked over to me 'tempting ' me again if you know what I mean. "No Elizabeta zat von't vork zis time. TELL ME VHERE SHE IS." She hesitated.

"Oh love I just wanted us to be happy."

"Und the sickest part is, YOU MUST BE LIKE VAT, 40? 50? Now, VHERE IS SHE? TELL ME UND TELL ME NOW. "

"I won't tell you anything." I stared her down. She was week. She told me. I grabbed her and locked her in our room. I got properly dressed, went down stairs, and got in my electric blue motorcycle. It was the fastest vehicle I owned. I raced off towards the tower where there poor princess has been hidden.

-Time skip, Your POV-

"Oh (name), I'm home!" Elizabeta shouted from downstairs. Lately, you had been having second thoughts about trusting her. After all, she was the ONLY one in the universe that knew where you were. So thinking this, you ran and hid. 'CRASH' you heard from downstairs.

"Vhere is she?" you heard a man's voice ask. You couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"Like I would ever tell you" replied a more familiar voice. _Elizabeta._ You heard some crashes and bangs coming from downstairs. You eventually heard a girlish scream from Elizabeta. You then heard the man running through the tower shouting your name. "(Name)! (Name)! Vhere are you!?" You sang quietly, and of course, he heard it in his head. But to his astonishment, it sounded more real to him. As he came nearer to you, the singing got louder. He finally reached your bedroom, and by then, the singing was really loud. He knew you were hiding in your closet.

"Come out (Name) its ok. I von't hurt you." After some more persuasion, you slowly peeked your head out of the closet, which made him smile. He extended his hand to you, and you slowly walked over to him and hesitantly took it. He smiled at you and looked into your eyes. You could only see truth and love behind his eyes. 'He's so handsome. I'm glad I waited for him to rescue me.' You thought. He had chocolate coloured hair with one stray hair that seemed to defy gravity, violet eyes, glasses, and the warmest smile you've ever seen, even though you haven't seen that many. Suddenly, he pulled you out of your room, down the stairs, and out of the tower. He handed you a helmet to put on your head, but before you could get on the bike, Elizabeta walked over to you and slit your arm. She then put the knife around your throat and as Roderich came near her she said, "Get any closer and she dies." He stopped. He swiftly pulled out his knife and said, "Leave her out of zis. Zis is our fight." Suddenly, chains formed around her wrists and ankles, and a gag around her mouth. You started crying. You obviously wanted your knight in shining armour to win, but unfortunately stood no chance against Elizabeta. You no longer could see past your tears. All you could see was him lying on the ground, gripping his sides. You didn't even know him long enough to learn his name. Suddenly, you see him stand up and push her into the moat, which didn't have a lot of water, but enough to melt her. You then see him press his hand on her, causing her to break like glass. It was over, he had won. He took the piece of glass from her body and stabbed the chains that bound your body with them. They broke off, and you were free. You were about to jump up to hug him but he fell to his knees. "(Name), I…I…" was all he could say before his beautiful violet eyes went lifeless and gray. "No! Why now!" you shouted. "I never even learned your name" you whispered to him while you leaned over to him and pressed your warm soft lips onto his cold, hard ones. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, returning to their violet colour. You smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around your waist. "(Name), ich leibe dich." "I love you too, uh; sorry I never learned your name."

"Oh how un-gentlemen-like of me. I am Roderich Edelstein, prince of Austria."

"Well then, I love you Roderich!" He stood himself up, then offering you a hand. You took it, standing up. He wrapped his arms around you. You certainly were the most beautiful young woman he'd ever seen in his life. He cupped your cheeks, and leaned his head in and kissed you. You kissed back. You pulled your heads back, needing air. You were truly glad you waited all this time in that tower for Roderich to come find you.

Extended ending

You ran down the centre of the aisle with your new husband holding your hand. You ran out the doors and everyone else followed you out of the building. Roderich held the passenger side door open for you and you got in thanking him and kissed him on the cheek. He ran around to the other side of the white car, got in and took off like a rocket, driving the two of you off to lead the country of Austria into many great decades of prosperity, and of course, to live happily, ever, after.


End file.
